So Responsive
by Loveless Beloved Yaoi
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and it seems to be getting hotter... Not that Naruto minds. Warning- Yaoi BoyXBoy love Grapic lemon and uchiha posessivness.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, or any of the other characters. Duh, make me hurt more why dontcha! And plus if i did which I don't all my friends know there would be a lot more angst and there would also be the fact that naruto would be ridden like a bike by every sexy guy on the show. And we all there's a lot of them. so yeah this is the same story I had posted before but now its spell checked and those weird marks are gone. **

It was a hot summer's day. It was the kind of day where all you wanted to do was relax under the hot piercing sun, and to where it was almost impossible to do anything. It was the kind of day where you should be aloud to relax and have a break. But that didn't happen for Naruto. Nope he didn't get to relax and just be lazy, maybe eat some ramen, or look at the clouds with Shikamaru. As long as he had Sasuke as a best friend that wasn't possible. On a day like today, instead of relaxing and cooling off, Sasuke just wanted make things 100x hotter. Starting with a kiss.

That's right a kiss and Naruto was surprised as hell to say the least. Naruto was leaning against a tree in the forest, Sasuke having pushed him there, he had a tongue molesting his mouth, with a hand groping his ass, and another hand holding his own hands above his head. He wasn't sure what to do, he was already responding to the kiss, but he didn't know if what he was doing was right. Oh it felt right, it felt just perfect, since Naruto had always had a crush on Sasuke, and even though sasuke was kissing him he didn't really know if sasuke had real feelings for him. He was utterly confused.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and stared into a very flushed Naruto's eyes. "W- Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked the raven haired man. "Are that dense? You idiot." Sasuke pushed some stray hair out of Naruto's eyes and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you, you're my dobe." "Hey you teme!" Naruto exclaimed his face flushing red not only from being called a dobe, but also from the love confession of Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey what? You are my dobe." Sasuke whispered in his ear sending shivers down the kyubbis back. "sto-" Sasuke shut him up with another kiss. A long deep passionate kiss, with battle of tongue dominance. Sasuke won.

He let go of Naruto's hands and grabbed him around the waist, while Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. They angled their heads and deepened the kiss. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lips, making the blond moan. Sasuke then broke the kiss, and started re-kissing his way down Naruto's neck. Biting, licking, Sucking. He found a very sensitive spot right below Naruto's ear and nipped it lightly making Naruto moan in pleasure. "Mine" came a growl right before he bit down on the tan neck hard enough to draw blood, having Naruto hiss in pain but also pleasure. The thought of Sasuke marking him, Possessing him, wanting to have him as his own, turned Naruto on a lot. Oh how it showed.

Sasuke felt Naruto's erection, and smirked against the part of Naruto's neck he was licking blood off of. He stopped kissing his neck and went back to kissing the blond with a even more deeper passion then before all the while grinding their erections together. "Sasuke..." They broke the kiss, when Naruto threw his head back letting out a deep moan his body arching into Sasuke's. Naruto was so responsive, Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to pound that ass now. with that thought in mind Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. The boy was so hot. A perfectly toned body, beautiful tanned skin, and perky little nipples. Sasuke just stared, just stared at the boy who was going to become his one and only his. If somebody else even looked at him in the wrong way, The black-eyed boy would kill them. Uchiha's just didn't like to share, especially something as beautiful as his dobe. once Sasuke stopped staring he started to pay attention to Naruto's nipples. First the right one, Biting it gently and sucking on it as his other hand stared pinching the left nipple. "Nnn! S-Sasuke." So responsive.

The blond lost the strength in his legs, meaning Sasuke had to lay him down on the ground gently in a small pile of golden leaves, all the while still licking, and sucking the blonds perky right nipple.Once he felt that right one had had enough attention he switched his mouth to the left one, swirling his tongue around the bud, and biting down gently. Naruto arched into Sasuke, he had never felt something so good compared to the magic the uchiha was working on him. Sasuke pulled off the rest of Naruto's clothes, boxers and all. He the preceded to pull off his own clothes, not being able to wait any longer.

His cock stood out proudly and Naruto blushed when he saw how big Sasuke was. Sasuke saw this and smirked. " Don't worry Naru-chan. it wont hurt...Much" Before Naruto could say anything he started kissing him yet again. As Naruto started really getting into the kiss Sasuke grabbed his dick , and started pumping. "Ooooh S-Sasuke, faster, f-faster." Sasuke complied and as soon as Naruto stared coming to his completion Sasuke started quickly sucking on his own fingers, and once ready he pushed a digit into Naruto. "uhh!" Naruto's body arched up, a mix of plain and pleasure surrounding him. In and out, In and out, was the rhythm he had going, then he added another finger and started scissoring his tight whole. Naruto kept moaning in pain and pleasure, but then just pleasure when Sasuke hit the spot that made him see stars. "Sasuke!"

As soon as he found that sweet spot he replaced his fingers with his leaking cock going all the way in with one thrust, so the pain wouldn't last. "Ahhh!..Sasuke, It h-hurts." Tears started falling down Naruto's face and Sasuke kissed them away. "Shh, I know just give it a m-minute." Sasuke's control was leaving fast, the feel of the tightness around him was proving to be to much. Yet with a nod from Naruto signalling he was ready, Sasuke pulled all the way out till only the tip was left, then slammed back inside Naruto hitting his prostate. "S-Sasuke...Nnn, Sasuke." The raven-haired boy growled in pleasure, from the tightness and from hearing the erotic moaning coming from the blond below him.

Sasuke pulled back out and slammed back in, every time hitting the spot that proved to be better then anything else in the world. "F-faster teme!" Came the breathless request from the moaning boy. "With p-pleasure." Sasuke picked up the pace, faster and harder till the boy was screaming his name, he then grabbed the boys erection pumping it in time with his thrusts, and the blond soon came all over Sasuke's hands and their stomachs screaming the uchiha's name, telling him he loved him , his muscle's clutching Sasuke's erection sending him over the edge and coming inside Naruto, screaming the blonds name with a passion, then collapsing onto the tired out dobe.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto then laid down next to the boy, turning Naruto on his side to face Sasuke while he lightly nibbled on his neck. After a minute a blushing Naruto spoke. "Sasuke?" "Yeah Naruto." "I have a problem." "Wha-." Sasuke felt something poking him and looked down only to see Naruto was hard again. Sasuke look back up at Naruto and stared. The blond started blushing even more and the blond just stuttered. "w-well you s-started kissing me o-on my n-" Sasuke cut the blond off with a kiss. So responsive was the last thought he had, before he took naruto once again.

**So yeah if you read my other story a love forgotten but never known, you know what happened. I'm still not in the mood to actually create new chapters and stories, I just cant sleep so I figured I'd fix this. But I'm starting to feel better and who knows you might get a new chapter someday soon. Well please review.**


End file.
